La Vida De Un Ninja
by Lkakai849
Summary: Un chico de 12 años al cual nunca le paso por la cabeza que seria un ninja al final logro convertirse en uno después de que su pueblo fuera destruido.


**La Vida De Un Ninja.**

 **Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

 **¡Hola! Como están, espero que bien... Estoy escribiendo mi primer fic ¡Espero que les guste! Y como no tengo mas nada que decir mejor lo empiezo a escribir XD.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era un día normal como siempre era de mañana en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el país del fuego había un niño de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos claros se encontraba esperando a sus amigos. Luego de unas horas de estar esperando resignado se decidió a irse a su casa mientras caminaba se encontró con sus amigos.

-Takumi, Sora, los estuve esperando como unas dos horas y nunca llegaron- Hablo el chico enojado captando la atención de sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Daisuke, luego te contamos lo que paso en un lugar mas tranquilo ¿Te parece?- Hablo Sora, un chico de cabello rubio con los ojos azules.

-Cierto Daisuke cálmate y ya mañana te contamos - Hablo esta vez Takumi, un chico de cabello oscuro con ojos del mismo color- Espéranos esta vez en el mismo lugar de hoy-Agrego yéndose a su casa mientras Sora se iba a la suya dejando a Daisuke con la curiosidad.

A la mañana siguiente Daisuke se apresura a ir a el mismo lugar de ayer el cual es una banca en un pequeño claro del bosque donde se encuentran Takumi y Sora esperándolo. Cuando llega se sienta en la banca y Daisuke parece sorprenderse con lo que sus amigos le están contando.

-¿Todo eso es cierto?- Pregunta Daisuke.

-Si el señor nos dijo que era un ninja y nos prometió enseñarnos sus técnicas y hacernos fuertes-Dijo Takumi alegre por lo que les dijo el ninja que se encontraron.

-Pero nos dijo que para poder entrenarnos teníamos que pasar una prueba-Dijo esta vez Sora.

-¿Y... Cual es esa prueba?- Pregunto Daisuke poniendo mucha atención a lo que decían sus amigos atención.

-La prueba es...- Decía Takumi bajando la cabeza- ... Destruir el pueblo y a los habitantes con el ninjutsu que nos enseño.

Al oír esto Daisuke se levanto de golpe de la banca sorprendido y preocupado de si sus amigos iban a hacer eso enserio.

-No planearan hacer eso ¿O si?- Pregunto Daisuke preocupado mirando a sus amigos.

-Tenemos que hacerlo- Comento Sora- Y ya es tarde mejor vamos a dormir-Hablo viendo a Takumi-Mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Takui asintió con la cabeza y se fue junto con Sora dejando a un confundido Daisuke en shock por lo que le habían dicho sin duda lo iba a hacer.

 **xXXXXXXXx**

A la mañana siguiente Daisuke se levanto, se cepillo los dientes y salió a toda velocidad de su casa buscando a sus amigos, ya llevaba un buen rato buscando y no los encontraba " _No creo que lo hagan"_ pensaba Daisuke mientras continuaba buscando si mayor éxito luego de un par de horas buscando se decidió por ir al pequeño claro en el que se reunían siempre. Al llegar vio a sus dos amigos y a un hombre hablando con ellos el hombre vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de Daisuke termino de hablar con ellos y desapareció Takumi y Sora voltearon a ver a Daisuke lo ignoraron y fueron en dirección al pueblo. Al estar lo bastante cerca del pequeño pueblo Sora se subió a la copa de árbol y Takumi lo rodeo hasta llegar al otro lado del pueblo.

-No lo hagan- Le hablo Daisuke a Sora el cual solo lo ignoro y empezó a formar sellos con las manos.

Daisuke trato de detenerlo pero solo recibió una fuere patada en la cara por parte de Sora dejándolo inconsciente.

 _"Donde estoy"_ pensaba Daisuke levantándose del suelo, luego de recordar lo que iban a hacer Takumi y Sora se levanto y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el pueblo, al llegar al pueblo lo vio destruido con algunas casas en llamas _"¡Mi familia!"_ pensó Daisuke preocupado corriendo hasta su casa, cuando llego a donde se supone estaba su casa lo que vio fue escombros. Decepcionado y triste se dio la vuelta pero los escombros empezaron a moverse, Daisuke intento levantar algunas piedras pero no tenia fuerza para hacerlo, en ese momento llegaron unos ninjas de Konoha que fueron atraídos por la explosión. Los ninjas de Konoha se llevaron a Deisuke y lograron sacar a su familia.

 **xXXXXXXXx**

Era un nuevo día, esta vez no se despertó en su cama como los días anteriores a ese, y en lo que era su casa antes de quedar totalmente destruida junto con su pueblo y todo lo que quería. Ese día se despertó en una aldea llamada Konohagakure. Cuando se termino de levantar cerro las cortinas que dejaban pasar los rayos del sol los cuales impidieron continuar su descanso, salió de su habitación y en la cocina de su departamento se encontraban sus padres.

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto la mama de el chico haciendo el desayuno.

-¿Ah?, Bien mama- Respondió el chico sentándose en la mesa en la cual su padre también estaba sentado- Solo que todavía no me puedo acostumbrar- Agrego.

-Daisuke- Empezó a hablar su padre- Tu hermano ya logro acostumbrarse- Dijo este- Hablando de Riku... ¿Sigue durmiendo?- pregunto.

Segundos después de haber mencionado el nombre de el hermano menor de Daisuke este estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación como si lo hubieran invocado al decir su nombre, Riku se sentó en la mesa recostando su cabeza de esta cerrando sus ojos con mucho cansancio. Luego de haber desayunado el padre de Riku y Daisuke salió de la casa a comprar comida mientras Riku, Daisuke y su mama se quedaron en casa, después de un rato de no hacer nada su mama inicia una conversación.

-Hijos- Comenzó a habar captando la atención de estos que voltearon a verla con atención- La Hokage me dijo cuando fui a hablar con ella que si querían los podía inscribir en la academia ninja- Termino de hablar causando gran emoción en el menor que sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que si, mientras que el mayor luego de pensarlo unos minutos accedió.

 **xXXXXXXx**

Caminando por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage todo se veía tranquilo la gente caminando, charlando y mas cosa. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage esta estaba con su asistente organizando papeles.

-Hola ¿Qué necesita?- Dijo la Hokage al notar la presencia de los tres que habían ingresado.

-Hokage-sama, hable con mis hijos y me dijeron que querían ir a la academia ninja- dijo la mama de Riku y Daisuke.

-Claro que pueden ingresar, mañana empiezan a asistir a la academia- Dijo para seguir organizando sus papeles mientras los otros tres salían de la oficina.

Ya camino a el departamento Daisuke decidió caminar un poco por Konoha ya que desde que estaba ahí no considero salir de su departamento a conocer la bonita aldea, mientras caminaba se hizo la hora de almorzar y como tenia dinero en su bolsillo decidió comer afuera, buscando que comer encontró un puesto que decía: _Ichiraku Ramen._

Así que decidió comer en ese local. Cuando entro vio a un chico rubio de cabello alborotado que comía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, Daisuke ordeno un ramen y mientras comía el chico ordeno otro tazón mas de ramen y mientras esperaba se concentro mas en Daisuke.

-Hola, no te había visto antes por aquí ¿De donde eres?- pregunto el chico rubio atento.

-Hola, me llamo Kawaaka Daisuke. soy de un pueblo que se encontraba acá en el país del fuego pero... Fue destruido- hablo Daisuke con tristeza recordando su pueblo.

-... Yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el rubio con orgullo al mencionar su nombre- Y... ¿Eres ninja?- pregunto de nuevo con la misma curiosidad de antes.

-No, no lo soy pero mañana empiezo en la academia- dijo terminando de comer su ramen junto con Naruto.

-Bueno después nos vemos- dijo Naruto despidiéndose y caminando a quien sabe donde.

Daisuke pago y se fue a seguir caminando por Konoha viéndola detalladamente. Mientras caminaba vio a Riku caminando con una chica a su lado hablando animadamente con ella, luego vio a Daisuke y lo llamo, cuando se acerco se unió a la conversación de ellos.

-Bueno ya me voy- dijo la chica que llevaba por nombre Hanaki Aiko- Con suerte se gradúan de la academia en unos meses y cualquiera podría estar en nuestro esquipo nos falta un integrante- dijo antes de irse caminando pero se detuvo-¿Que edad tienen?-pregunto curiosa Aiko.

-Yo tengo 11- hablo Riku.

-Y yo 12- le siguió Daisuke.

-Ah, bueno, ya me voy yendo adiós- comento antes de irse la muchacha.

Daisuke y Riku siguieron caminando un rato mas juntos hasta que Riku decidió volver a la casa, después de que su hermano se fuera Daisuke decidió ir a leer un poco sobre el chakra y esas cosas, al llegar a la biblioteca y encontrar el libro que deseaba leer pone mucha atención a su lectura "Fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y agua, cada uno es mas fuerte que el siguiente y débil al anterior" pensaba Daisuke "Creo que me iré por el rayo, me llama la atención" luego de leer el libro lo dejo donde estaba y se fue en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto donde se encontraban su mama, su papa y su hermano este ultimo con una vestimenta que no era la que usaba habitualmente.

-Hola hijo- dijo su papa haciendo que lo notaran los demás- Mira, salí a comprarles esto- continuo enseñándole una ropa que le habían comprado.

La ropa consistía en un polo negro de mangas largas, en un pantalón blanco y en sus sandalias ninjas, la de su hermano era un polo de mangas cortas blanco, un pantalón marrón claro y sus sandalias ninja también. Después de probarse la ropa se fueron a dormir ya que mañana empezaba en la academia ninja y se tenían que levantar temprano.

* * *

 **Ya eso fue todo, se que esta corto el capitulo pero es el primero y tampoco tengo mucho que escribir por ahora.**

 **Bueno adiós.**


End file.
